


Comienzo en el fin

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Es cierto que a veces los libros te llevan de viaje a nuevos lugares o a nuevos inicios. Drarry. Universo alterno. OneShot. Draco trabaja en una librería aburrido de su rutina, hasta que cierto moreno entra al establecimiento.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Comienzo en el fin

Después del cine y antes de ir a comer era bueno ir a ver unos libros con mis amigos. Salir con Ron y Hermione siempre era divertido, fuimos a una librería, a los tres nos encantaba read, a veces solo veíamos los títulos y si nos agradaba alguno lo comprábamos y si no, solo nos íbamos, entonces cada uno tomo su rumbo mirando por los pasillos de la librería.

* * *

Daba vueltas como para perder el tiempo mientras terminaba mi turno, a veces trabajar en una librería no era tan divertido. De pronto lo vi, un chico muy guapo, usaba lentes redondos, tenía el cabello negro ondulado y despeinado, también unos rayos de colores, rojo y morado, en la parte frontal de su cabello, lo mire mientras veía distintos títulos, lo seguía a la distancia, caminaba de un lado a otro repasando los libros, se quedó quieto viendo un título fue cuando aproveche y me acerque.

– Hola, ¿buscas algo en particular?

– No, por ahora solo miro.

– Cualquier cosa puedes preguntarme, para eso estoy aquí.

– Si, gracias – me sonrió, esperaba con ansias que no fuera heterosexual

Bien creo que salió bien, que digo, es lo mismo con cualquier cliente. No podía dejar de verlo y cuando alguien venía a preguntarme algo, seguía mirándolo de reojo, trataba de mantenerme un poco cerca, por si quería preguntar cualquier cosa, lo hiciera conmigo. Vi que ya tenía dos libros en las manos, mientras seguía viendo otros títulos. Cuando sus amigos se acercaron con él, deduje que estaban listos para pagar lo que cada uno llevaba, iban camino a la caja de mi compañero, él no tenía gente, le hice una señal diciéndole que me dejara atenderlos, el solo sonrió y movió la cabeza.

– Hola ¿podrías atendernos? – le dijo su amiga a mi compañero.

– Disculpen, pero estoy arreglando algo en esta caja.

– Yo puedo atenderlos, por favor si me siguen a la caja que está un poco más adelante – había tres cajas alrededor de la librería, los guie hacia la caja – permítanme, ¿Pagaran juntos o separado? – una vez en la caja tomé sus libros.

– Separados por favor – me dijo su amiga de cabello esponjado, comencé a pasarlos por la máquina.

– Son buenos títulos, espero que se sigan divirtiendo y ojalá me inviten – les dije a modo de broma.

– Si se antojan unas cervezas frías – me dijo su amigo, un poco desesperado, él chico aún no me decía nada. Le cobre a cada uno por separado y cuando él me pago al final, me dio una sonrisa tímida.

– Bueno espero su invitación – ¿muy desesperado? Sí quizás un poco, pero esos ojos verdes de verdad me habían hechizado.

– Claro, te vamos a invitar – me contesto su amiga.

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que lo vi, pienso a veces en él y en los libros que se llevó, era una novela romántica y otro sobre historia ficticia. Pienso en como lucia, me habían dicho que las personas que usan el cabello de colores normalmente son personas creativas o posiblemente artistas, en su mayoría, entonces pensaba en s, él era dibujante, pintor, músico, quizás estudiaba para arquitecto o diseñador de algo, o algo más discreto. Seguía pensando y sacando conclusiones al azar, de repente lo vi, estaba entrando, traía una mochila cruzada, una camiseta blanca, jeans ligeramente holgados y tenis blanco con manchas de pintura, no alcanzaba a ver si eran parte del diseño o lo que me habían dicho era cierto y se las había hecho el mismo, quizás, pintando.

Me alegró mucho verlo, mientras el miraba algunas estanterías, no dude en acercarme

\- Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - Rogaba en mi interior que él me recordara, le di una sonrisa atenta.

\- oh, hola eeeeee, no, no busco nada en específico, gracias - actuó muy nervioso, sonreí y me retiré, no debería hacerme ilusiones, al menos no muchas.

Él continuaba revisando varios títulos, yo solo lo veía y seguía a la distancia, se dio cuenta que lo veía, porque sonreía e intentaba aguantar las ganas de sonreír, se mojaba los labios para aguantar las ganas, lo que me gustó mucho. Se decidió entonces por un libro de finanzas, me quede pensando en que quizás mis encontrarán fallado, oh dioses se estaba acercando a mi

–Hola ¿Dónde puedo pagar?

\- Por aquí, yo te cobro - lo guie a la caja y tomé su libro - es un buen título, se ve interesante ¿Estudias algo sobre el tema o es por gusto?

\- Si, en realidad es un poco de ambas, estudio para ser administrador y aun no me decido por la especialización, esta saga de aquí ¿cuándo la van a quitar? - me señalo unos libros envueltos en un paquete especial, donde la saga se vendía completa, era de ficción.

\- La verdad no lo sé, ya tiene un par de meses en exhibición - mientras hablábamos le cobraba, el comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, saco su cartera, pero seguía buscando

–Disculpa ¿tendrás una pluma y algo donde pueda escribir? - le di un bolígrafo y unas notas adhesivas - escribiré el nombre de la saga y el precio, así podré comprarla si llego a tener el dinero a tiempo - habló en voz alta e iba bajando su tono hasta que se hizo un susurro, guardo la nota en su pantalón y después escribió en otra, que doblo a la mitad - entonces ¿Cuánto es?

\- Sí, son 10 libras - me tendió un billete y el bolígrafo junto con las notas

\- Aquí tienes, gracias y gracias por el bolígrafo - me sonrió y me guiño el ojo - llámame - y se fue. Quede en shock y no analice sus palabras, hasta unos segundos después cuando el recibo salió, parpadee, ya no estaba en mi campo visual. Cuando desdoblé el billete estaba una nota doblada, tenía un número de celular anotado y debajo de su nombre "Harry" sonreí. No perdí el tiempo, le dije a mi compañero que me tomaría 5 minutes, fui camino al baño y le escribí un mensaje de texto, me iba a ver muy desesperado, pero no importaba cualquier cosa podría pasar.

_"Hola Harry, soy Draco, el chico de la librería"_


End file.
